My Red Love
by ninakietnaki
Summary: This is a SplendontxFlaky Oneshot. Do I need to say more? If you dont like the pair dont read.


Flaky loves Flippy, but Evil keeps killing her. After one of her brutal deaths she falls in depression and thinks about her relationship. She starts to think that Flippy don't love her and she will yell everything on her mind to Evil's face.

Humanized

I don't own HTF

You 're a liar

Flaky walked out from the hospital. She had died again by Evil's brutal hands, yesterday. She was at the park on a date with Flippy. Everything was perfect and he was telling her how much he loves her, until Mole's car crushed on a tree and exploded. Flippy flipped out and evil dragged Flaky to his house. He was torturing her, while was telling how much he hate her and she died a painful death.

Now she came to her house, locked herself inside her room and holding a pillow she lied on her bed. She started to think about Flippy and Evil. Flippy was kind, brave, funny, sweet and caring. Evil was a homicidal maniac, he was telling what was on his mind or Flippy's and hated her. They both were the same person, but different were shared the same mind, body, thoughts and feelings, but had different way of thinking.

''If they share the same feelings then why Evil keep killing me? Why Flippy tell me that he loves me, while Evil tell he hates me? Why Evil torture me? Why he said he is happier without me? Why he told me he likes to see me dead? Why...why...why...?'' she asked herself those questions and started to cry.

''Maybe Flippy doesn't really love me.'' she said to herself. After those words her will for life disappeared. She wasn't afraid of anything anymore. Because her life had no more meaning anymore. She didn't care if she died anymore even if it was permanently.

She went to a drawer and took the revolver Flippy gave her. She looked at it without any emotion. Then she headed out to find Flippy. She wanted to tell everything to his face or Evil's and know why he lied to her, that he love her.

She found Evil walking at the forest. She would have been scared for her life in this situation, but she didn't cared for her life anymore. He saw her and waited her to scream and run crying. But no, she was standing there with that empty expression on her face looking at him. He never scared anything, but this abnormal behaviour of her sent chills down his spine for some reason.

He drew out his bowie-knife and walked towards her hopping she will feel the danger and run away from him, as always. She didn't move or changed this empty expression, something that pissed him off. He raised his bowie-knife to her neck and she said in an empty voice "Do it.'' .

He was confused and asked ''Don't you care about your precious life?''

''Why would I care for something without meaning anymore?'' she replied.

That was something that he never expected for an answer from her and said ''Don't you care about that idiot Flippy?''

''No, I don't care about this liar who says that he loves me and is breaking my heart every time he kills me saying how much he really hates me''

He froze at this. He felt himself tearing apart and heard Flippy saying inside of him 'Evil why Flaky is like this? Why she says that I lied to her? Wh-' 'Shut up you wussy ass even I find it strange!'

''Flakes that moron loves you.''

''You 're a liar! He doesn't love me!'' she yelled

''Why do you think like that?''

''Because you hate me!''

''And what with that?'' he asked

''If he loved me you will loved me too, but you hate and that means Flippy all this time was just pretending'' she yelled and started to cry. He was speechless now and she continued.

''I gave you all my love Flippy while you was just pretending. I love your both sides, but you hate me, I tried to change that but you still hated me. Now my heart is torn apart. My life has no meaning anymore.'' she said sobbing

"Flaky I-''

''Stop lying to me! I know you 're happy with me out of your life! I know how you prefer to see me dead! I know how much you hate me!'' she yelled to him and took out the revolver and raised it to her head ''So I will end my meaningless life and make you happy''

''Even if you kill yourself you will be back tommorow'' he said holding the urge to grab the gun and trow it away.

"No I won't. We are at the forest.''

The realization hit him. She wasn't kidding she could die permanently here and at her state she won't hesitate to kill herself. So he grabbed her hand and threw away the gun and yelled ''Are you insane? Flippy loves you!''

''Stop lying! You wouldn't be killing me if he loved me''

'' I do that because I'm jealous of him! I love you! Flaky I'm jealous that you love him instead of me!'' he yelled then he pulled her and kissed her.

Then she hugged him and continued to cry on his chest and said ''I love you too"


End file.
